Sparda (Devil Arm)
The Sparda and its unawakened form, the Force EdgeDevil May Cry, Devil Arms — Force Edge: "A memento of Dante's father, Sparda.", is the beloved demon-forged sword''Devil May Cry 2, '''Weapon File — Sparda': "The Dark Knight's beloved sword."Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Combat Adjudicator — Force Edge: "I am the combat adjudicator. Only a demon-forged blade can move me." wielded by the The Dark Knight Sparda himself''Devil May Cry, '''Devil Arms — Sparda': "It's the true form of the Force Edge, the sword wielded by the Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda.", and magically imbued with his power.Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, Devil Arms File — Force Edge: "A sword magically imbued with Sparda's power. A powerful sword with great hidden potential." Throughout the series, the sword is recognized as a source of god-like power, and in both Devil May Cry 3 and 4'', it was the main objective of the villains. It is Dante's default weapon in ''Devil May Cry, and Trish's in Devil May Cry 2. History The ForceEdge was originally wielded by Sparda himself, but when he closed the gate between the Human and Demon Worlds, he also sealed his demonic power inside his beloved sword in order to ensure the strength of the seal. Sparda also took the Perfect Amulet, causing the sword's own natural powers to fall asleep and become the Force Edge. When awakened, it has the uncanny ability to shift forms, from sword to spear to scythe. The Sparda changes into a spear when using Stinger or Million Stab, and it changes to a scythe when using Round Trip. Many centuries later, however, Arkham conspired to obtain the sword, and thus, Sparda's power, which he would use to rule the world. He manages to manipulate Dante, Vergil, and Lady into allowing him to obtain the Perfect Amulet and opening the gate to the Netherworld for him, thus allowing him to both acquire the sword and awaken its power. After drawing the sword, he takes the form of Sparda, but because it does not resonate with him like it later did with Dante and Sanctus, he was unable to control its immense power and mutates into a hideous, blob-like form''Devil May Cry 3, '''Vergil': "You should come to realize you cannot control the power of Sparda.", which is quickly slain by Dante and Vergil. As Arkham's demonic form dissolves, the Force Edge and Perfect Amulet fall further into the Netherworld, and Dante and Vergil both dive after them. They fight over the weapon, and though Vergil is defeated, he keeps his half of the amulet with him. Dante took up the Force Edge as his own sword and default weapon in Devil May Cry. Throughout the game, he periodically encounters Nelo Angelo, who is mysteriously shaken when he notices Dante's possession of a part of the amulet. After Nelo Angelo is finally defeated and revealed as Vergil, Dante obtains the other half of the amulet and the Sparda is reawakened. It later allows him to take Sparda's form in the final battle with Mundus. After the battle he plants the sword as a memorial to the seemingly dead Trish, but Trish is later revealed to be alive, having recovered the blade to use as her own. The Sparda reappears in Devil May Cry 4, where it is seen hanging from the wall in Dante's office. After Lady explained the situation with Fortuna to Dante and Trish, Trish took the sword and, while disguised as Gloria, gave it to Sanctus in order to infiltrate the Order of the Sword. Sanctus later uses the weapon in his final battle with Nero, though his inhumanity does not allow him to fully control it. After Nero defeats Sanctus and rescues Kyrie from being used as the core of the Savior, he gives the Sparda back to its rightful owner, Dante. Movesets ''Devil May Cry'' Devil Arm ''Devil May Cry 2'' Sword (Trish) ''Devil May Cry 3'' Devil Arm (Vergil) Trivia *The Summoned Swords in Devil May Cry and Devil May Cry 3 appear as spectral versions of the Force Edge. *In the epilogue cutscene of Devil May Cry, Trish is shown wielding the Sparda at the same time Dante wields the Force Edge. *In Devil May Cry 2, the Force Edge replaces the Rebellion for Dante's Devil May Cry costume. It behaves exactly the same as the Rebellion. *In Devil May Cry 3, the Force Edge replaces the Rebellion for Dante's Devil May Cry and "Legendary Dark Knight" costumes. It behaves exactly the same as the Rebellion, except that it changes all of Dante's Devil Trigger forms to that of Sparda. *During Vergil's scenario in Devil May Cry 3: Special Edition, he is able to use the Force Edge with the Yamato in combat. *The Sparda sword is seen in Devil May Cry 4 as Sanctus uses it against Nero in the final mission. However, neither Dante nor Nero can use it during gameplay. *Among all the weapons in the series, the Sparda has the highest number of known wielders (Sparda, Arkham, Vergil, Dante, Trish, Sanctus, and Nero). It is right above the Yamato, and the two blades share five wielders. *The awakened Force Edge bears some resemblance to the demonic sword Soul Edge from the Soul series. *In Sengoku Basara, Yukimura Sanada's (Scorpio in Devil Kings) sixth weapon is Sparda where he use two Sparda swords. Along with Sparda, Yukimura/Scorpio is equipped with Ifrit as arm guards. See Also *The Dark Knight Sparda *Perfect Amulet *Summoned Swords *Dante *Arkham *Sanctus References